Eqüestria: amanecer de la oscuridad el siencio caera
by vlad-el-empalador
Summary: spike tubo que abandonar ponyville ya que sus intintos de dragon estaban despertando y para poder controlarlos decide ir a la tierra de los dragones. han pasado 10 años y spike espera volver a vivir una vida tranquila en ponyville una vez mas, pero un nuevo peligro amenaza a eqüestria y al mundo entero, y depende de spike, las mane 6 y un curioso grupo de personajes salvar a todos
1. Chapter 1

buenas mañanas, tardes o noches, este es mi primer fic asi que no tienen que ser blandos con sus comentarios, acepto cualquier clase de critica o sugerencia, los personajes son antropomorficos al estilo de ss2sonic

**Eqüestria: El amanecer de la oscuridad, el silencio caerá**

Capitulo 1: el regreso

La princesa celestia levantaba el sol una vez más para darles a sus súbditos otra hermosa mañana, nuestra historia comienza en un pequeño poblado llamado ponyville, en un árbol/biblioteca una bella unicornio purpura de 1,65 se levanta de su cama y ve el sol en su ventana.

Twilight: spike, es hora de levantarse hay mucho que hacer hoy- dijo la unicornio mirando a un costado de su cama para encontrar que la canasta donde dormía su pequeño ayudante no estaba, al darse cuenta soltó un suspiro cansado

Twilight: no puede ser, aun me pasa lo mismo- dijo frustrada la unicornio levantándose de la cama hacia la ventana

Twilight: han pasado 10 años y aun no me acostumbro a que no estés- dijo recordando ese día hace 10 años en el que spike su asistente numero 1 y hermano menor se fue de ponyville

Flashback: 10 años antes

Spike actuaba un poco raro, últimamente se lo veía actuando distraído, nervioso y ansioso, se olvidaba de sus deberes o no los hacía bien, llegaba a responder de mala manera, incluso había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que rarity estaba en la misma habitación que él, aun que intentaron hablar con él sobre esto, spike no sabía que le pasaba, incluso fueron con zecora pero ella tampoco lo sabía, pensaron que quizás solo sería una etapa y que ya pasaría, así que intentaron no preocuparse tanto, un día fueron a un día de campo, spike se había tranquilizado y se comportaba como siempre, pero en ese momento oyeron un alboroto y vieron una enorme hidra dirigiéndose hacia ponyville, de hecho era incluso más grande que la que habían visto antes, además de que estaba por atacar a un pony con una capa con capucha que estaba parado justo al frente de la enorme criatura.

Twilight: ¡quítate de ahí ahora!- grito mientras ella y sus amigas iban corriendo a ayudar a ese misterioso pony

Pero justo cuando iban a ir a detenerla el pony encapuchado salto, junto sus manos apuntando hacia adelante y su cuerno empezó a brillar

¿?: Bakuhatsu-teki hiyō (descargas explosivas)- dijo el misterioso pony abriendo sus brazos hacia los costados y aparecieron 4 esferas de luz enfrente del pony, las cuales se dirigieron cada una de las cabezas de la bestia causando cada esfera una explosión.

RD: ¡increíble!

AJ: ¿Quién es él?

La hidra comenzó a caer pero antes de que eso ocurriera volvió en sí y se lanzo a atacar al encapuchado y el cuerno del unicornio volvió a brillar

¿?: Kyūbu no tate (escudo de cubo)- dijo flexionando los brazos hacia arriba creando un escudo a su alrededor que detuvo el ataque de la bestia, después de volver al piso puso sus manos enfrente de él y su cuerno volvió a brillar

¿?: Kyodai shōtotsu (impacto gigante)- dijo haciendo que una enorme onda de choque mágica golpeara a la criatura mandándola 5 metros hacia atrás

Rarity: No puedo creer lo fuerte que es

Twilight: Jamás había visto un ataque mágico tan fuerte- dijeron con una gran cara de asombro

Entonces las 4 cabezas de la hidra lo miraron fijamente listas para atacar otra vez

¿?: Será mejor que lo olviden- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de las 4 cabezas provocando que se pusieran nerviosas.

¿?: Ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas- dijo de forma amenazadora provocando que la hidra se fuera corriendo

Twilight: esa fue…

AJ: no puede ser

FS: ¡la mirada!

Rarity: jamás pensé que alguien aparte de fluttershy pudiera usarla

RD: esto es simplemente increíble

El misterioso pony las ve y las saluda

¿?: Hola, que tal- dijo levantando la mano a modo de saludo, cuando una pony rosada se le apareció enfrente suyo sin que se diera cuenta

Pinkie: ¡eso fue increíble, estuviste genial, asombroso, fantástico, asombrastico, la hidra hacia como "roooaaarrrr" -levantando los brazos en una típica pose de monstruo- y tu hacías "fiiuu" -poniendo la pose que hiso en el primer hechizo- y luego BOOM, y la hidra hacia "ahh" -imitando cuando la hidra se desmalla- y después hiso "grraaaa" y tú hiciste "ja", y luego "ahhhh" y PUUUMMMM! –dijo haciendo poses exageradas de el último ataque del unicornio- eso fue increíble, sorprendente, alucinante, ah y dime ¿Quién eres?, conozco a cada pony aquí y a ti nunca te he visto eso quiere decir que eres nuevo ¿no? –dijo de forma increíblemente acelerada, pero antes de que el pony misterioso pudiera responder- ¡AAHHH! NO PUEDE SER ERES NUEVO Y NO TE HE DADO LA BIENVENIDA A PONYVILLE, tonta pinkie, tonta pinkie, como se me puede olvidar algo como eso, espera un segundo ya vuelvo –dijo corriendo a una velocidad que nuestro aturdido unicornio no podía creer.

¿?: Aahhh… ¿Qué paso? –dijo con una gran cara de confusión

RD: espera que todavía no ha terminado - dijo con los brazos cruzados, una media sonrisa y mirando a la dirección por donde se había ido pinkie

Y antes de poder preguntar a que se refería la pony rosa reapareció frente a él con un extraño aparato el cual se abrió y empezó a tocar una canción mientras la pony fiestera bailaba y cantaba animadamente

watch?v=OL9nlTDtrFA&feature=player_embedded

El unicornio cubierto de confeti y con una gran cara de confusión, miro a las otras ponys y pregunto

¿?: ¿Qué paso?

Pinkie: es tu bienvenida tontito - dijo pinkie con una sonrisa - ellas son mis amigas:

Twilight- señalando a la pony purpura

Twi: buenas tardes señor

Applejack- señalando a la pony naranja

Aj: buenos días dulzura

Rainbow dash- señalando a la pony celeste

Rd: que tal amigo

Rarity - señalando a la pony blanca

Ra: buenas tardes

De repente la pegaso amarilla con melena rosa se puso frente al unicornio con cara de disgusto

Fs: yo soy fluttershy y no me gusto lo que le hiciste a esa pobre hidra - dijo bastante indignada - incluso si te ataco no había razón para hacerle daño si eras capaz de usar la mirada, espero que tengas una buena excusa para eso – dijo con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

¿?: a disculpa es que no tenía otra opción, se ve que conoces la mirada pero no creo que sepas que la mirada no es muy útil cuando te enfrentas a oponentes de más de 1 cabeza, ya que como son mas cerebros es más difícil intimidarlos, para que sea efectiva hay que asegurarse de que todas las cabezas te estén mirando al momento de utilizar la mirada, así que tenía que llamar la atención de todas las cabezas y asegurarme de que no se distrajeran – dijo tratando de calmar a la pony amarilla

Fs: lo siento no quise ser grosera – dijo la Pegaso volviendo a su actitud súper tímida, escondiéndose detrás de applejack y dando disculpas inaudibles para el unicornio

Pinkie: y este es spike – apuntando al dragón

Spike: hola

¿?: Increíble así que este es el famoso spike – dijo acercándose al dragón

Spike: bueno yo no diría famoso, tal vez conocido – dijo alejándose un poco

¿?: Es definitivamente fascinante

Spike: disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?- dijo extrañado de lo que decía el unicornio

¿?: Oh perdón me olvide presentarme, mi nombre es shadow quest – dijo sacándose la capa rebelando a un unicornio de color marrón oscuro con melena color negro y rojo con una cutie mark con la forma de una lupa sobre un dragón

Las mandíbulas de twilight, spike y rainbow cayeron al oír el nombre.

Twi: en serio eres el gran shadow quest el investigador de dragones más reconocido de toda eqüestria y el mundo - dijo con brillos en sus ojos

Rd: y no olvides aventurero, las historias que he oído de ti son increíbles – dijo entusiasmada la Pegaso

Sq: me alaga y me avergüenza un poco que me conozcan – decía un poco avergonzado el explorador

Twi: pero ¿Cómo es que conoces a spike? – decía un tanto confundida la pony purpura

Sq: eso es muy simple señorita twilight, porque yo iba a tener el huevo del joven spike antes que usted – dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

Twi: ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba twilight muy confundida

Sq: pues veras… grrrrrr – dijo siendo interrumpido por el rugir de su estomago – perdón pero llevo 1 día y medio sin comer nada, podemos comer algo antes de seguir la conversación – dijo shadow quest muy avergonzado

Diciendo esto todo el grupo comenzó a comer la comida que trajeron para el día de campo y también esperaban obtener algunas respuestas

Sq: esto esta delicioso – decía shadow devorando la comida que le ofrecían, entonces twilight hablo

Twi: ahora explícate, ¿qué quieres decir con que tú ibas a tener el huevo de spike? – dijo ya algo impaciente por oír la respuesta

Sq: bueno para explicártelo tengo que empezar desde el principio – dijo shadow – ¿sabes cómo llego el huevo de spike a los cascos de celestia? – pregunto el explorador

Twi: no, nunca nos lo dijo y nunca le preguntamos creímos que no nos hacía falta – dijo twilight con un ápice de tristeza en su voz

Sq: no se preocupen, en realidad no hacía falta que celestia les contara pero ahora yo lo hare – dijo tranquilizando un poco a twilight – lo que sé es que el huevo de spike fue encontrado por un grupo de soldados de eqüestria mientras hacían un trabajo en un pueblo alejado de aquí, estaba abandonado y el capitán del grupo se lo llevo y lo entrego a celestia, en un principio pensaron en devolverlo a sus padres, pero lo reconsideraron ya que les era imposible saber a cuál de los mieles de dragones del mundo pertenecía, ya que el pueblo donde fue encontrado no estaba cerca de ningún nido de dragones así que les era imposible saber en qué condiciones se había perdido ese huevo, además para ella esto era algo increíble ya que los conocimientos que tienen los ponys e incluso las princesas de los dragones era muy escaso, así que empezaron a examinar al huevo y descubrieron que el huevo podía ser abierto por medio de magia pero solo una magia muy potente podría abrirlo, ya fuera la magia de las princesas o… - dijo haciendo una pausa.

Twi: la de portadora del elemento de la magia – dijo con asombro – pero creí que solo era una prueba para entrar a la academia

Sq: dígame señorita twilight, ¿alguna vez ha visto a otro pony con un bebe dragón? – pregunto shadow

Entonces twilight se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ya que si esa prueba se la hicieran a todos para pasar entonces todos los ponys de la academia tendrían que tener un dragón con ellos

Sq: como dije celestia pensó en usar el huevo para descubrir al portador del elemento de la magia en caso de que fuera necesario, pero si no lo lograba ella misma abriría el huevo y se lo entregaría a alguien para que lo educara. Ahí es donde entro yo, ya que pasaron varios años y nadie lograba pasar la prueba así que celestia me había llamado para que cuidara del dragón que iba a nacer ya que yo soy el único que mas entiende a los dragones, como estaba en medio de una investigación importante tarde bastante tiempo en llegar a canterlot, en ese tiempo sorprendentemente descubrí que una pequeña potra había logrado abrir el huevo, así que como ven si la señorita twilight no hubiera abierto el huevo del joven spike yo sería quien lo habría criado, no te preocupes no te guardo ningún rencor de hecho quizás fue mejor así ya que en ese entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo le irá a ese dragón al ser criado por ponys?, eso me lleva a la sig. Pregunta ¿Cómo les ha ido con eso? – pregunta shadow

Twi: no ha ido muy bien, hemos tenido uno que otro problema, pero los hemos superado y spike ha demostrado que es un gran amigo y un gran hermano – dijo abrazando a spike haciendo que este sonriera y se sonrojara un poco

Sq: eso me alegra – dijo con una sonrisa

Pinkie: bueno basta de charla hay que preparar una fiesta – dijo pinkie muy alegre

Sq: ¿Por qué? – pregunto el unicornio confundido

Pinkie: por su llegada a ponyville obvio, yo siempre les hago una fiesta a todos los ponys nuevos para que así puedan conocer nuevos amigos – decía muy orgullosa la pony fiestera

Sq: eso no será necesario ya que me voy mañana – dijo cortándole la inspiración a la pony rosa

Pinkie: ahhhh, ¿porque? Si recién llega – se quejo pinkie

Sq: es que yo tengo que volver a mi investigación ya que solo estaba de vacaciones y estas ya terminaron, así que debo volver a la tierra de los dragones a seguir con mi trabajo – dijo intentando consolar a la pony rosa

Pinkie: ¿y qué tal una fiesta de despedida eso si se puede hacer? – decía ilusionada pinkie

Sq: creo que contra eso no puedo decir nada – dijo soltando un suspiro

Spike se había quedado callado con los ojos muy abiertos desde hace unos minutos, y el sabia la razón y esta era su oportunidad.

Spike: ¿vas a… ir mañana… a la tierra de los dragones? – dijo con una voz algo entrecortada

Sq: si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso el explorador

Spike: POR FAVOR LLEVAME CONTIGO – dijo spike de rodillas y mirando al piso

Esto sorprendió a todas las mane 6 que no podían entender porque la súbita petición de spike

Twi: spike, ¿Por qué le estas pidiendo eso? – dijo twilight sin poder ocultar cierto miedo en su voz

Spike: desde hace días me siento extraño, no sé como describirlo, pero es una sensación muy fuerte, siento como si no pudiera controlarme a mí mismo, me siento ansioso, alterado, como si cualquier cosa pudiera hacerme explotar en cualquier momento – dijo asombrando aun mas a sus compañeras

AJ: si es así ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – dijo alzando un poco la voz

RD: si spike, ¿Qué acaso no confías en nosotras? – dijo con un tono recriminador

Spike: no es que no confiara en ustedes, es que no quería preocuparlas con algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo, pero cuando shadow dijo que iría a la tierra de los dragones supe que es ahí a donde tengo que ir para saber que me está pasando, así que por favor llévame contigo – dijo volviendo a dirigirse a shadow

Todos esperaban la respuesta de del explorador, aunque lo que siguió no se lo esperaban

Sq: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía estrepitosamente el unicornio

Spike: ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES TAN GRASIOSO?! – dijo spike con una ira tan palpable que casi asusto a las mane 6

SQ: nada, es solo que ya me estaba preguntando cuando me lo ibas a pedir – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y dejando completamente confundidos a nuestros protagonistas

Spike: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo spike con cara de "no entiendo nada"

Sq: simple, la razón por la que vine a ponyville no es solo por las vacaciones, es para llevarte a la tierra de los dragones e incluso si decías que no lo iba a hacer – dijo conservando la misma sonrisa

Twi: ósea que usted quería llevarse a spike ¿porque? Y más vale que me dé una buena razón o sino la princesa celestia se enterara de esto – dijo evidentemente muy enojad twilight

Sq: es muy fácil, para evitar que spike se convierta en un peligro para todos a su alrededor – dijo dejando a las mane 6 muy enojadas, pero antes de que digieran algo en defensa de spike shadow volvió a hablar – y no me importa lo que tengan que decir a favor de spike ya que es un hecho que ninguna de ustedes tiene el conocimiento necesario sobre los dragones – dijo shadow haciendo que todas se quedaran calladas y un poco avergonzadas ya que no podían discutir eso porque era cierto, ninguna de ellas sabia prácticamente nada de la raza de spike – escuchen no dudo que hayan hecho un gran trabajo criando a spike aun sin saber casi nada de su raza, pero el hecho es que su trabajo con spike le ha hecho madurar demasiado rápido – dijo dejando un tanto confundidos a todos.

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sq: veras spike debe tener unos 13 o 14 años ¿no? – dijo haciendo que todos asintieran

– bueno, a esa edad se considera un bebe dragón, pero debido a que ustedes lo han educado como a un pony el tiene la mentalidad de un dragón adolecente, a esa edad los dragones comienzan a presentar problemas de comportamiento los cuales son arreglados por sus padres o por otros dragones, los métodos que usan ni siquiera yo los conozco y obviamente spike necesita esos métodos si él no quiere salirse por completo de control – esto último hizo temblar a spike ya que lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño a los que están a su alrededor – por eso quiero llevarme a spike, el tiene que convivir con otros dragones para entender mas sobre su herencia, y como ya me lo pediste no creo que tenga que preguntarte, así que solo te digo esto, prepara tus cosas y arregla tus pendientes que salimos mañana, nos vemos es la fiesta – dijo yéndose al hotel en el que se hospedaba

Todos quedaron callados, o más bien no sabían que decir hasta que "ya saben quien" rompió el silencio.

Pinkie: yo también tengo que irme ya que ahora no solo tengo que preparar la fiesta para shadow, sino también para spike, así que no faltes hasta luego – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a spike antes de alejarse, pero nadie pudo evitar notar una lagrima solitaria que bajo por su cara

Spike: me voy a casa tengo que empacar – dijo mientras se iba caminando sin decir nada, twilight lo siguió pero las demás se fueron a sus casas, sabían que ellos tenían que hablar solos

No se dijeron nada durante el viaje, una vez en la biblioteca spike comenzó a empacar y finalmente twilight hablo

Twi: ¿estás totalmente seguro de que quieres irte? –dijo sin siquiera intentar ocultar la tristeza en su voz

Spike: ya oíste a shadow, tengo que convivir con los demás dragones para poder entender lo que me está pasando, se que la ultima vez no tuve buenas experiencias con ellos, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar algo que podría poner en peligro a todos los que amo – dijo con la misma tristeza que twilight y sin voltear a verla

Twi: es que me es muy difícil aceptarlo, siempre hemos estado juntos y que te vayas de mi lado es algo que no puedo soportar – decía con lágrimas en los ojos

Spike se volteo a ver su hermana y la abrazo.

Spike: no te preocupes nunca dije que me iría para siempre – dijo haciendo que twilight deje de llorar por un momento – tengo que entender estas "cosas de dragón" que me están pasando, pero te prometo que cuando tenga todo en orden volveré, ¿está bien? – dijo spike también con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Twi: de acuerdo spike, pero asegúrate de volver ¿está bien? – Dijo twilight con lagrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa – oye, creo que hay otra pony de la que tienes que despedirte – dijo refiriéndose a cierta unicornio amante de la moda

Dicho esto spike decidió ir y una vez que se fue, twilight subió las escaleras y abrió un cajón donde se encontraba una foto de ella y spike el día que salió del huevo, sin poder aguantar más se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Después de que spike volviera y terminara de empacar sus cosas, se dirigieron a la fiesta en la cual había muchos invitados, la fiesta estaba muy entretenida, algunos bailaban, otros comían y otros simplemente escuchaban las aventuras de shadow, pero no se podía evitar notar un ápice de tristeza debido a la razón de la fiesta ya que con el pasar de los años spike se hizo amigo de casi todos en el pueblo, además que era uno de los que más ayuda prestaba a ponyville, así que el pensar que se tenía que ir era algo difícil para todos.

La fiesta duro hasta tarde y a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la estación de trenes para despedirse de spike, después de que spike subió al tren y este comenzaba a avanzar abrió la ventana y miro a todos.

Spike: hasta luego, les prometo que volveré, no se preocupen – dijo agitando la mano mientras el tren seguía aleándose.

Fin del flashback:

Twilight dejo de mirar la ventana y en cambio se fijo en una foto donde estaba ella, las chicas y spike, y la agarro en sus manos

Twilight: me pregunto, si todavía recuerdas esa promesa – dijo dejando la foto en su lugar y yéndose a vestir ya que hoy tenía un día de campo con sus amigas, lo cual se había hecho una tradición desde hace un tiempo.

Una vez que twilight estuvo lista se dirigió al lugar donde habían acordado mientras pensaba en los cambios que habían sucedido en estos 10 años, algunos más grandes que otros:

fluttershy ha sido la que menos cambio, sigue siendo dulce, tímida, cuidando a los animales y soltera, tuvo una pequeña relación con big mac que no duro mucho ya que los 2 se dieron cuenta de que la relación no podía seguir, así que los 2 terminaron sin el menor arrepentimiento o duda, poco después big mac comenzó una relación con cherilee con la cual se caso y está esperando un hijo y fluttershy será la madrina, fluttershy también fue la dama de honor en la boda ya que ella y cherilee se volvieron muy buenas amigas después de un tiempo.

Pinkie pie tampoco ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo el caos fiestero de siempre, la única diferencia es que ahora tiene una relación con discord la cual parece ir bien.

Rainbow es una orgullosa miembro de los wondervolts junto con scootaloo la cual adopto su hermana, la pequeña no podría estar más feliz (si, saque la idea del fic de kolbjorn, obviamente le avise sino solo sería un plagiador) que aunque todavía no es un miembro oficial va por buen camino, mientras tanto ayuda a RD y a los otros wondervolts en las practicas y en entrenar a los nuevos integrantes

AJ pasa por el mejor momento de su vida, ya que sweet apple acres se ha convertido en una de las granjas con mas demandas de productos de manzana de toda eqüestria, además de que han expandido sus negocios no solo a las manzanas, sino también a la construcción, reparación y restauración de distintas estructuras, dicha sección es dirigida por applebloom quien ha sorprendido a todos con su gran talento de arquitecta

rarity se ha convertido en una de las diseñadoras más famosas de eqüestria y su talento es reconocido por la alta sociedad de canterlot, pero sigue viviendo en ponyville según ella por 2 razones: la 1ª es que su hogar es ponyville, además de que no podría separarse de sus amigas y la 2ª es un secreto que prometió contarnos cuando llegue el momento, aunque tengo una idea de que es pero no voy a presionarla, ahora su boutique es mucho más grande e incluso tiene empleados. Su hermana sweety Bell se ha convertido en una gran revelación en el mundo de la música junto a su grupo los wind sounds, aunque no es tan famosa como sapphire shore va por buen camino, y de vez en cuando le pide ayuda a su hermana con el vestuario.

Y yo me he convertido en una de las maestras de la magia y mentes de la ciencia más reconocidas de todas, muchos dicen que está al nivel de star swril el barbudo, algunos incluso que soy la reencarnación de este, lo cual me avergüenza un poco, sigo viviendo en ponyville también por 2 razones:

La 1ª es la misma que rarity, y la 2ª es que tengo que esperar a que spike vuelva y cumpla su promesa – pensaba twilight al momento de llegar al punto de reunión donde se encontraban sus amigas

La reunión paso de forma muy agradable, las mane 6 charlando y comiendo, hasta que pinkie paro de reír un segundo

Pinkie: chicas me duele la ro... ¡ahhh! – pero antes de terminar la frase algo choco con pinkie y la llevo algunos metros atrás

Todas: ¡pinkie! – dijeron todas asustadas cuando vieron a su amiga totalmente atrapada en con manojo de sogas

Pinkie: no me puedo mover – dijo pinkie tratando de liberarse

RD: espera pinkie ya te ayudo – dijo yendo a quitarle esas cosas pero al momento de tocar las sogas se libero una descarga eléctrica - ¡aahhh! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba muy molesta rainbow

¿?: Así que ese era el famoso pinkie-sentido, veo que es bastante agudo – dijo una extraña voz que parecía provenir de la nada

AJ: ¿Quién anda ahí?, muéstrate o te saco a patadas – dijo applejack ya muy enojada

¿?: Jajaja, está bien – dijo otra voz, de repente de la nada empezaron a aparecer 4 figuras, la 1ª era un minotauro de color gris con un parche en el ojo derecho, la 2ª un grifo, la 3ª un perro doberman de color marrón y la 4ª un pony terrestre de color azul oscuro y melena negra, el minotauro dio 2 pasos y comenzó a hablar.

¿?: Yo soy raw power, mis compañeros son last search, – señalando al perro – reacher flame – señalando al grifo - y slyness grim – señalando al pony – y somos los "masters shadow" y venimos por ustedes

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Twi: ya nos ocuparemos de eso, 1º hay que sacar a pinkie de ahí – dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno para sacar a pinkie

Grim: o no, no lo harás – dijo apuntando una extraña ballesta la cual disparo a twilight y rarity

Rarity y twilight: ¡aahh! – dijeron cuando algo golpeo sus cuernos, las 2 intentaron usar magia para sacárselo pero se aterraron al sentir que no podían usar su magia

Twi: ¿Qué es esta cosa? –dijo twilight intentando sacarse lo que sentían que era una especie de anillo de sus cuernos, sintiéndose las dos cada vez más débiles

Grim: son anuladores de magia, con ellos hasta el unicornio más capacitado es incapaz de usar sus poderes, demás también las debilita físicamente por si acaso, JAJAJAJA – dijo con mucha arrogancia el pony

FS: ni crean que los voy a dejar hacer lo que quieran – dijo fluttershy muy enojada y acercándose al grupo de extraños usando la mirada – no me importa lo grande y fuertes que sean si se meten con mis amigas no se los perdonare, así que será mejor que nos dejen en paz ahora mismo – dijo mientras el extraño grupo estaba temblando de miedo, pero el minotauro comenzó a meter su mano en su bolsillo

RD: ¡fluttershy cuidado! – grito RD tratando de advertir a su amiga, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el minotauro saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con un extraño polvo el cual tiro a los ojos de la pobre fluttershy

FS: ¡aahhhh! – gritaba de dolor fluttershy que estaba en el suelo tapándose los ojos

RD y AJ: ¡fluttershy! – gritaron las dos yeguas yendo a donde se encontraba su amiga, al llegar a ella la dieron vuelta y se horrorizaron al ver que los ojos de fluttershy estaban completamente cubiertos de lo que parecía polvo o ceniza

Raw: ¡jajaja! Sabía que eso funcionaria – decía aun riendo el minotauro

RD: ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A FLUTTERSHY INFELIZ?! – decía rainbow ya roja de furia

Raw: se llama ceniza de quimera, puede secar cualquier fluido en segundos, si se aplica a los ojos de alguien quien lo haya recibido quedara completamente ciego, jajajaja – decía de forma muy despreciable el minotauro

RD: malditos, esto no se los voy a perdonar – dijo volando hacia ellos lista para pelear

AJ: lo mismo digo, prepárense porque les vamos a patear el trasero desgraciados – dijo también corriendo para darles a los misteriosos personajes una buena paliza empezando por el minotauro que se atrevió a dejar ciega a su amiga.

Por desgracia en su arrebato no notaron ni al gran perro ni al grifo que fueron directo a ellas, uno por el costado y el otro por arriba, una vez sobre ellas los dos tipos les pusieron rápidamente esposas a las 2 e incluso un par en las alas para rainbow las cuales al igual que los anillos de twilight y rarity les quitaban la fuerza

RD: malditos, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! – decía rainbow tratando de zafarse

Raw: en muy simple, queremos secuestrarlas para pedirle a su querida princesa una jugosa recompensa, después de todo no creo que vaya a dejar solas a sus preciadas portadoras de la armonía, no por nada nos preparamos especialmente bien para este trabajo, juntando toda la información necesaria y calculando hasta el más mínimo detalle para asegurarnos de que nada salga mal, incluso estamos preparados para defendernos si llega alguien inesperado, así que si se portan bien y la princesa nos paga lo que pidamos no va a haber necesidad de que haya problemas entienden – dijo mirando a las sometidas mane 6

Twilight y las demás se sentían totalmente frustradas y furiosas por el hecho de que no podían hacer nada, tenían que hacer algo pero habían neutralizado todas sus posibilidades, incluso si alguien venia a ayudarlas era obvio por la forma en la que ese grifo y ese perro sometieron a RD y AJ que no son oponentes fáciles, todas estaban desesperadas y sin saber qué hacer, solo esperando lo peor.

¿?: Oigan ustedes montón de basura, será mejor que las dejen ir o de lo contrario los hare pedazos – dijo una voz a la cual todos dirigieron su atención, y vieron que venía de alguien cubierto completamente por un manto negro y que usaba una especie de mascara

Last: ¿qué dijiste?, me parece que no oí bien – decía el doberman algo enojado

¿?:que acaso además de ser un montón de basura son sordos, les dije que las dejen en paz y aprovechen esta oportunidad porque hoy he tenido un mal día y estoy de pésimo humor, así que váyanse o lo lamentaran - dijo el extraño el cual ya comenzaba a hacer que el grupo de secuestradores se irritara

Raw: no tientes tu suerte infeliz, de verdad crees que tu solo podrá contra nosotros 4 – dijo de forma amenazante el minotauro

¿?: A unos idiotas como ustedes puedo ganarles hasta con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas – decía el extraño ahora con un toque arrogante que termino por acabar con la paciencia del grupo

Grim: maldito será mejor que te calles – dijo apuntando una ballesta modificada a él y disparándole 6 flechas, las cuales fueron cortadas por el extraño que de repente saco una enorme espada y se deshizo de las flechas sin ningún esfuerzo

¿?: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?, si es así mejor retírense – dijo guardando su espada

Raw: ¡reacher acaba con él! – dijo el minotauro

Reacher: enseguida señor – dijo sacando un medallón de su bolsillo

Twi: ¡CUIDADO! – grito twilight tratando de advertir a su defensor, pero fue muy tarde ya que una enorme llamarada salió del medallón y cubrió completamente a misterioso hombre

Raw: ¡JAJAJA!, eso te pasa por querer hacerte el héroe maldito – dijo con malicia el minotauro

Todo el grupo de secuestradores se reía de la muerte del misterioso sujeto, pero sus risas cesaron al oír pasos adentro de las llamas y su sangre se helo al ver una sombra adentro de ellas

¿?: ¿en serio creían que esta flamita me detendría?, el día que algo como esto le haga daño a un dragón será el día en que se acabe el mundo – y tras decir eso libero una especie de energía que apago el fuego mostrando que el manto que lo cubría se había quemado y se había quitado la máscara revelando a alguien que sorprendió a todos los presentes, a los secuestradores les dio un escalofrió al ver a un dragón de 1,80m, de color purpura con espinas verdes, un par de enormes alas sobresaliendo de su espalda las cuales eran purpura en el lado externo y verdes en el interno, también destacaba una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho el cual era de color ámbar, portando una espada de doble filo de cómo 1,50m de largo.

Raw: ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntaba el líder del grupo

Spike: mi nombre es spike draconic sparkle, pero ustedes pueden llamarme, "su peor pesadilla" – dijo spike apuntando su espada al grupo frente a él.

Muchas cosas pasaban por las cabezas de las mane 6 al oír el nombre demostrando que no era una alucinación o solo otro dragón muy parecido, y a pesar de lo que cualquiera de ellas pensaban individualmente una sola frase paso por la cabeza de todas, aunque con un significado distinto para cada una.

Mane 6: finalmente volviste spike

Fin del capitulo 1

espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y dejen sus comentarios, ya tengo listo el 2º cap, pero voy a esperar a ver que piensan


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aca les dejo el segundo cap, para ser sincero lo tengo desde que publique el primero pero quise esperar 2 semanas para poder trabajar un poco mas en el tercero, pero mis lectores y sus comentarios me motivaron para ponerlo antes asi que gracias, ademas mejore la escritura gracias a los consejos que le pedi a 2 grandes escritores: kolbjorn y Zty, si no han leido sus fics leanlos que son muy buenos, espero que les agrade, solo les advierto que puede que me tarde en escribir un nuevo cap, pero no se preocupen porque no lo voy a dejar ya que es mi primer fic y pienso terminarlo aunque me tarde mucho

.14: si van a haber mas parejas y ya las tengo decididas

Aspros: romance va a haber, pero las escenas de celos no son lo mio asi que no las esperes

asi que sin mas preambulos aqui esta el nuevo cap

* * *

"pensamientos"

– inicio del dialogo y separación entre acción y dialogo –

(Efectos de sonido)

[Acotaciones del autor, ósea yo XD]

* * *

Capitulo 2: todos juntos una vez mas

Spike se encontraba frente a los masters shadow con una mirada desafiante, mientras las mane 6 no salían de su asombro por el hecho de que aquel pequeño dragón que conocieron durante años se encontraba frente a ellas después de una espera de 10 años, los masters shadow estaban algo nerviosos ya que no esperaban encontrarse con un dragón pero no por eso iban a irse así sin mas

– Ni creas que te no iremos y dejaremos atrás lo que será nuestro mayor golpe, más vale que estés preparado porque cuando acabemos contigo venderemos lo que quede de tu cuerpo – dijo el minotauro, entonces todos sacaron sus armas listos para acabar con esa molestia, además es cierto que los productos de dragón valen mucho en el mercado negro, raw tenía un hacha de doble hoja, grim cargaba una ballesta modificada de 12 tiros, reacher tenía un par de sables cortos y last tenía un par de guantes con tres garras cada uno [imagínense las garras de vega de street fighters], spike con una sonrisa dijo – a decir verdad esperaba que digieran eso – y comenzó a guardar su espada lo que hizo que los bandidos se desconcertaran, entonces cerro los ojo como si estuviera concentrándose y grito – ¡omoru! – y tras abrir los ojos y gritar esa extraña palabra se desvaneció de la vista de todos para aparecer justo al lado de twilight y rarity quienes no sabían cómo había llegado ahí y notaron que volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a gritar – ¡kiomoru! – en ese momento no solo spike sino todas las mane 6 también desaparecieron y se reubicaron a 150m de donde estaban los masters shadow, quienes tras salir de su asombro se dirigieron a donde estaba el grupo de spike.

Twilight aun agotada por el aro y asombrada por lo que estaba pasando intento decir con voz apagada.

– spike ¿Qué pasa…? – trato de decir a unicornio pero fue silenciada por 2 dedos de spike, este con una sonrisa reconfortante retiro sus dedos de la boca de twilight y procedió a usar sus garras para romper los aros y cadenas que tenían a nuestras protas atrapadas, después fue con fluttershy a quien le puso un liquido que saco de una pequeña botella de su bolsillo, finalmente se paro y miro a donde estaban viniendo los masters shadow y finalmente hablo

– aunque quite los aros y las demás cosas, el agotamiento seguirá por un buen rato y la medicina de fluttershy tardara un poco en hacer efecto, así que descansen yo me encargare – esas palabras preocuparon un poco a las protas porque las cosas no se veían fáciles para spike – descuiden estaré bien, después de todo esta vez es mi turno de protegerlas, ¡omoru!- dijo para desaparecer de ahí y acercarse a los bandidos, una vez frente a ellos saco una extraña estaca tallada y la clavo en el suelo, acto seguido volvió a usar la teletransportación y a clavar una estaca en el suelo, repitió el mismo proceso otras 2 veces, todas las estacas estaban a unos 30m de los bandidos formando una cruz, después se puso en frente de los perplejos bandidos quienes no podían entender este extraño proceso y extendió sus manos y formo un circulo con las garras – ¡shinjan! – pronunciando de nuevo otra extraña palabra y esta vez se pudo notar un símbolo que brillaba en su hombro izquierdo, después vieron como una luz salía de las 4 estacas y un manto azul translucido comienza a formarse, este se unió formado un circulo.

– AJ: ¿Qué está pasando twilight?

– Twi: ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?, jamás había visto esta clase de magia.

Mientras tanto rainbow se arrastraba a donde estaba su amiga aun ciega– RD: fluttershy ¿estás bien? –

– FS: eso creo, pero aun no puedo ver, que está pasando –

– RD: spike se va a enfrentar contra esos tipos, quisiera poder ayudarlo, pero estoy muy cansada y solo sería un estorbo, ¡aahh, detesto esto! –

– FS: espero que spike se encuentre bien. –

– RD: yo también fluttershy

Mientras con los masters shadow, tras salir de su confusión last pregunta – ¿Qué se supone que es esto maldita lagartija? –

– esta es la zona de combate draconiana, no existe ninguna forma de abrirlo, ni de afuera, ni de adentro, y ni siquiera piensen que pueden irse volando porque este campo que nos rodea se extiende infinitamente, la única forma de salir es que se declare un ganador en una batalla, así que más vale que estén preparados – dijo spike empuñando su espada.

Las mane 6 veían lo que pasaba con mucha ansiedad, rainbow estaba al lado de fluttershy quien aun no podía ver y applejack estaba con pinkie quien seguía muy entumecida e incapaz de moverse debido a las descargas eléctricas que había recibido antes

– rarity: ¿crees que spike va a estar bien?

– AJ: descuida dulzura, no sé que ha estado haciendo este tiempo pero parece que sabrá cómo defenderse, por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es confiar en él –

El 1º en atacar fue last que usando sus garras ataco con ferocidad, pero sus ataques eran hábilmente bloqueados por spike – ¡AAHHH! – se oyó desde arriba donde se encontraba reacher que ataco con sus sables formando una cruz, spike logro bloquear ese golpe pero entonces reacher sonrió, ahora spike estaba descubierto contra un ataque de last el cual no espero para ir a clavarle sus garras directo en la garganta – ¡omoru! – grito rápidamente spike para desaparecer de la vista de sus atacantes – ¿Dónde está ese maldito? – se preguntaban los 2 hasta que reacher sintió una corriente de aire sobre el – ¡arriba! – y mirando hacia el cielo vieron a un spike que volaba sobre ellos frotando su cabeza con una mano y aparentemente mareado – estúpida técnica de teletransportación – decía aun frotando su cabeza – yo me encargo – decía reacher volviendo a su ataque, el cual spike logro esquivar casi de milagro y volvió a su postura, se inicio un combate aéreo muy cerrado, reacher era obviamente más rápido en aire que spike, pero a reacher le era muy difícil soportar los potentes ataques del dragón, en un rápido movimiento spike logro esquivar un ataque y ponerse detrás de reacher y aprovecho eso para atacar con su espada, reacher esquivo el ataque agachándose [por decirlo de alguna manera], pero spike aprovecho el impulso de su ataque para dar un giro y golpear con su cola a reacher en la espalda, para ser precisos justo en medio de las alas – ¡AARRGG! – grito el grifo mientras caía al piso con las alas rotas, entonces spike replegó sus alas y cayo para darle un gran golpe en la cabeza a reacher y dejarlo inconsciente.

Las mane 6 estaban muy impresionadas con la pelea de spike, excepto fluttershy quien todavía ni podía ver y era cuidada por rainbow

– FS: ¿Qué está pasando rainbow? – preguntaba fluttershy preocupada

– RD: no te preocupes, spike acaba de vencer a uno y debo decir, que jamás creí que spike sería tan bueno en el aire, esos movimientos fueron increíbles –

– AJ: de verdad es increíble, me pregunto ¿Qué otras sorpresas guardara? –

– jejeje, ¡argh! – dijo spike cuando apenas esquivo una de las flechas de grim la cual le había arañado el hombro derecho, volvió a mirar a grim quien reía de satisfacción – te sorprendí ¿no es así?, esta ballesta modificada usa flechas con una punta de acero especial que es más duro que otros metales comunes, además la potencia de estas es tal que son capaces de atravesar una armadura de acero como si fuera madera, y la cereza sobre la torta tienen un veneno paralizante capaz de detener a una manticora, será mejor que te prepares – diciendo esto grim comenzó a disparar todas sus flechas las cuales eran apenas esquivadas por spike el cual aun así recibía algunos rasguños, una vez que se le acabaron las flechas spike agarro su espada y fue hacia grim y de un solo corte hizo partió en 2 su arma, después soltó su espada y le di un potente rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de un gran golpe en el centro de la cabeza que dejo a grim fuera de combate

– RD: bien van 2 y faltan 2, parece que spike va a ganar. –

– Twi: ¿estás segura? Los otros 2 se ven muy fuertes. –

– RD: no seas pesimista twilight, spike va a estar bien. –

– Twi: espero que tengas razón. –

Mientras tanto spike arrojo a grim a donde se encontraba reacher

– spike: ja, buen intento amigo. –

– last: ¡no te distraigas! – grito last lanzando un ataque que hizo que spike soltara su espada – ahora que harás sin tu arma, jajaja – se reía last pensando que ya tenía la batalla ganada – jejeje, si crees que no puedo luchar sin mi espada estas muy equivocado – al decir esto se empezó a poner en una postura muy extraña [es esta:

Muay%20Thai%20Niagara%20MK% ]

–spike: soy un experto en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, además mi propio cuerpo ya es un arma en sí, así que más vale que estés preparado perro sarnoso – decía spike irritando todavía más a last quien harto de sus burlas arremete contra spike, quien no solo logra esquivar su ataque poniéndose a un lado de su enemigo, sino que también aprovecha para darle un potente golpe de codo en el cuello a last, este cayó de rodillas agarrándose la parte de atrás del cuello – maldito lagarto – decía last mientras se reincorporaba – vaya, muchos caen solo con ese golpe, veo que eres más fuerte que los otros 2 – decía spike volviéndose a poner en posición de combate – reacher y grim son mas tácticos que peleadores, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque yo te voy a matar – dicho esto comenzó una pelea bastante pareja con ambos peleadores atacando a diestra y siniestra, spike tenía cierta ventaja en la potencia, pero last tenía ventaja en el alcance por lo que podía mantener a ralla a spike impidiendo que este pudiera ejecutar un buen golpe

–spike: "demonios, necesito conseguir una oportunidad para penetrar su defensa y vencerlo, pero ¿Cómo?" – spike seguía intentando conseguir una oportunidad para acertar un buen golpe al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes de last, pero este lo mantenía a ralla – "solo necesito una oportunidad, algún hueco en su defensa o algo así, vamos… ¡ahí esta!" – Tras pensar esto spike manda una patada al costado de la rodilla derecha de last

–last: ¡aarrgg! – fue lo que alcanzo a decir last antes de que spike le diera otro golpe pero esta vez a la izquierda – maldita lagartija – pero mientras decía esto spike aprovecho para correr los brazos de last y así exponer su cuerpo, entonces extendió sus brazos para tocar el pecho de last

–spike: ¡toma esto, haranshi! – tras decir esto una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeo a last dejándolo adolorido – aun no termino – dijo dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago, y finalmente agarro la cabeza de last por los costados y la tiro hacia él para darle un potente rodillazo en la cara que dejo a last fulminado en el suelo, tras su victoria spike soltó un suspiro y se encargo de dejar a last con los otros.

–spike: bien van 3 y falta 1, ahora es tu turno torito – decía spike mientras agarraba su espada y dirigía su mirada al líder del grupo que se encontraba "esperando su turno" – me sorprende que no hallas intentado atacarme junto con tu amigo –

–raw: nuestros estilos de lucha no combinan muy bien, en vez de ayudarnos solo nos estorbaríamos el uno al otro, además no te confíes amigo, aunque hayas vencido a los otros 3 es casi imposible que me venzas a mi –

–spike: ¿y qué te hace pensar que vas a poder ganarme?, vamos ilumíname –

–raw: es por 3 simples razones:

Nº1: sin querer ofender a mis compañeros pero yo soy más fuerte que ellos, Nº2: el veneno de grim sigue en tu sangre, y aunque no se qué tan efectivo es contigo estoy seguro que mínimo debe entumecer tu cuerpo y ralentizar tus reflejos y Nº3: tu ya estas cansado y lastimado por tus peleas con reacher y last, así que creo que tú tienes las de perder – decía mientras empuñaba su hacha para la pelea, spike estaba nervioso, no quería admitirlo pero lo que decía raw era cierto el veneno seguía en su sangre y su cuerpo todavía va a tardar un poco en quemarlo y sus músculos se encuentran entumidos, además se encontraba muy cansado por tantas peleas y además que el uso constante de sus hechizos y la barrera le estaban consumiendo mucha energía

–spike: "tengo que terminar con esto rápido, si la pelea se alarga no creo que pueda vencerlo". Prepárate por que te voy a ganar –

–raw: eso lo veremos amigo – tras esto los 2 oponentes chocaron sus armas, spike apenas conseguía detener los poderosos ataques de raw quien hacia retroceder a spike con su fuerza

–spike: "rayos, no podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo tengo que pensar algo"– por desgracia justo en ese momento un golpe de raw mando a volar la espada de spike, seguido de eso raw mando una ataque para decapitar a spike – ¡kimiro! – dicho esto algo increíble paso, el hacha de raw se había hecho pedazos al hacer contacto con el cuello de spike, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo brillaba como una joya

–raw: ¡qué demonios hiciste maldito bastardo! – Gritaba raw lleno de furia mientras spike solo permanecía inmóvil – ¡si no quieres hablar, te lo sacare a la fuerza! – Decía mientras iba para darle un puñetazo el cual spike no esquivo pero el que termino herido fue raw quien se había roto la mano tras ese golpe – ¡aarg! ¿Qué pasa con tu cuerpo? – en ese momento spike dejo de brillar y entrelazo sus garras la una con la otra – shokimiro – entonces sus garras comenzaron a brillar y le dio a raw un potente golpe en la mandíbula, después fue en el cachete izquierdo [cachete, mejilla o como le digan en tu país], después en el derecho, seguido de uno en la cabeza, después sus garras dejaron de brillar y las separo y puso las palmas al frente de raw – dimaku – este hechizo lanzo una poderosa onda de choque quemando a volar el cuerpo de raw hacia la barrera, una vez en el que el líder de los shadow masters estaba en el piso spike lo lanzo con los otros y puso sus garras al frente haciendo un cuadrado – ¡karamixa! – una fuerte luz comenzó a emanar de las garras de spike, después las separo y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire, los shadow masters ya se imaginaban lo que vendría, y como supusieron spike lanzo una gran llamarada verde hacia ellos pero lo que no podían creer es que el fuego nunca los toco, se disperso a su alrededor y tomo la forma de una jaula, al mismo tiempo la barrera desaparecía señalando la victoria de spike.

– spike: creo que con eso bastara, un consejo no intenten travesar la jaula, es algo inestable y si intentan salir por la fuerza el fuego los cubrirá de pies a cabeza, por desgracia esa jaula no va a durar mucho ya que todavía no domino bien este hechizo, así que diría que solo va a durar unos 20min – al oír esto los shadow masters pensaron que tendrían una oportunidad para escapar e intentar el secuestro de nuevo, hasta que oyeron lo que le falto decir a spike – pero no se preocupen que no van a tener que esperar tanto ya que la guardia real de eqüestria viene hacia aquí mientras hablamos – los shadow masters no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban – así es, antes de iniciar esta pelea mande una carta a la princesa celestia pidiéndole que mandara a algunos guardias aquí, pero iban a tardar en llegar así que tenía que mantenerlos ocupados hasta que llegaran jeje, bueno chicos yo me despido, después díganme como les fue en la cárcel jajaja – los shadow masters no hacían más que lanzar insultos al joven dragón que se iba a ver a sus amigas, se sentían humillados, después de tanto tiempo de trabajos exitosos y de evitar a los guardias de muchas regiones, van a terminar en la cárcel por un dragón que apareció de la nada y que los derroto completamente.

Mientras tanto spike se dirigía a donde se encontraban las mane 6 estas ya se habían recuperado y no podían creer que aquel pequeño dragón que conocieron en el pasado le haya salvado la viva de esta forma, este llego a donde estaban ellas y se veía bastante lastimado, con cortes y heridas por todos lados – spike: están bien chicas – a las mane 6 les parecía gracioso que les preguntara eso siendo que él estaba aun mas lastimado, estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre spike para abrazarlo y agradecerle hasta que spike callo de espalda al suelo y todas se preocuparon ya que pensaron que spike podía estar en peligro, hasta que oyeron un singular ruido – grrrrrr, tengo mucha hambre – decía spike haciendo que las mane 6 no pudieran contener mas su risa, estas decidieron tomar a spike y llevarlo a otro lado para que pudiera comer, ya que no les gustaba la idea de estar cerca de los aun encerrados shadow masters, una vez que se alejaron curaron las heridas de spike con un botiquín que twilight hizo aparecer, por suerte sus heridas no eran de gravedad y una vez que terminaron de curarlo spike empezó a comer de lo que habían traído las demás para el día de campo.

–spike: que delicia, hace mucho que no comía algo tan rico –

–rarity: spike por favor, cuida un poco tus modales –

–spike: lo siento rarity, es que cuando uso demasiados hechizos gasto mucha energía y me da mucha hambre –

–RD: ¿y desde cuando puedes usar magia spike? Creí que los dragones no usaban magia–

–pinkie: ¡si eso fue súper increíble!, ¡tu hacías ahhh! ¡Y luego grrrrrr! ¡Y ellos aahhh!– decía pinkie sin parar haciendo un acto exagerado de la batalla de spike y preguntando sin cesar a spike como lo hizo–

–spike: pues sí, la mayoría de los dragones son incapaces de usar magia, pero por suerte yo pertenezco a una clase que si puede, aunque aun no soy muy diestro en eso ya que necesito de artefactos o símbolos para usarla bien –

–RD: ¿símbolos? –

–spike: si, ahora no son visibles pero tengo varios tatuajes en mi cuerpo que aparecen cuando uso algún hechizo, sin esos tatuajes no podría usarlos o no saldrían bien –

–AJ: ¿y esa espada de donde la sacaste? –

–spike: también es de los dragones, algunos son los mejores herreros y armeros que puedan haber, me hicieron esta espada cuando me aceptaron y me enseñaron a utilizarla–

–FS: spike, si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?, si no quieres responder no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que te ofendas –

–spike: ah, ¿esto?– decía tocándose al ojo y con un deje de tristeza en su voz –pues digamos que mi relación con los demás dragones no inicio de la mejor manera jeje– las mane 6 se veían muy preocupadas al oír eso –pero no se preocupen, no es nada serio todavía puedo ver, aunque no me sirve de mucho si hay poca luz pero no es un gran problema– decía spike tratando de calmar a sus amigas –bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿tienen otra pregunta?–

–Twi: ¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste con nosotras?– twilight quien había permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato sorprendió a todos con esa pregunta –tu nos dijiste que le mandaste una carta a la princesa para que viniera por los shadow masters, significa que tenias los pergaminos para enviar mensajes y aun así no supimos nada de ti por 10 años– twilight se oía muy dolida, y no era para menos ya que parecía que spike no quería comunicarse con ellas –

–spike: twilight, créeme que lo siento, no es que no quería comunicarme con ustedes, es que no podía –

–Twi: ¿a qué te refieres?–

–spike: (suspiro) mi maestro quien me enseño sobre los dragones y me entreno en batalla y hechizos me decía que no podía mandar ningún mensaje hablando sobre lo que hacía durante mi estancia en la tierra de los dragones, ya que no quería que nuestras costumbres y nuestra historia fuera divulgada a nadie en el que no confiara, así que para asegurarse tomo todos mis pergaminos y los destruyo, por suerte logre salvar 1 y decidí dejarlo para una emergencia, ya que como sabes esos pergaminos mágicos solo los tienen las princesas–

–Twi: ¿y porque no le pediste a la princesa que te enviara algunos más?–

–spike: crees que quería sufrir otra vez el horrible dolor que sentí cuando la princesa te envió esas cartas durante el ataque de discord– este hecho hizo que twilight se sonrojara un poco de vergüenza ya que recordaba que spike quedo en muy mal estado ese día e incluso varios días después le era difícil recibir las cartas de celestia sin sentir después ganas de vomitar –además convengamos en que la forma en la que recibía las cartas no es precisamente la forma más discreta de eqüestria–

–Twi: tienes razón, lo siento spike–

–spike: descuida, si alguien no se comunicara conmigo en 10 años creo que yo también estaría molesto–

–Twi: y a ti, ¿te llegaron nuestras cartas?– decía recordando que ella si le había enviado cartas que nunca fueron respondidas, aunque ahora sabe la razón –

–spike: (suspiro) ni una sola, la tierra de los dragones está protegida por una magia muy antigua que hace que cualquier comunicación mágica excepto la de los dragones, sea inútil, cualquier carta o mensaje será detenido, posiblemente sus cartas ahora estén dispersadas por toda la tierra de los dragones y mas allá–

–RD: valla, en serio que los dragones son muy estrictos con sus secretos–

–spike: los dragones somos la raza que más ha vivido en toda la historia, incluso antes de que los ponys y otras especies aparecieran en el mundo los dragones ya volaban por los cielos, eso ha hecho que seamos muy orgullosos y muy territoriales, créanme ganarse el suficiente respeto de un dragón para que te cuente algo de su cultura es algo muy difícil e incluso imposible en algunos casos–

–FS: spike, ¿no te meterás en problemas por decirnos esto?, digo podrías estar rompiendo las reglas de los dragones al contarnos estas cosas–

–spike: como les dije, hay que ganarse el respeto y la confianza de un dragón para que este les cuente cosas sobre su cultura, y por mi parte ustedes se lo ganaron con los mayores honores desde hace mucho tiempo– este comentario hizo que la mayoría de las mane 6 se sonrojaran y se rascaran la cabeza o la mejilla en señal de vergüenza por tal halago, excepto rainbow dash quien estaba con el pecho inflado y una cara que decía "claro que si" –pero no crean que les voy a contar todo, hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirles– estas palabras hicieron que algunas de las mane 6 cambiaran su semblante por uno más serio.

–AJ: ¿Por qué, acaso no dijiste que confiabas en nosotras?–

–spike: si confió en ustedes, pero hay ciertas cosas que no tengo permitido compartir con nadie–

–Twi: ¿Cómo cuales?– decía la unicornio purpura con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta del joven dragón.

–spike: por ejemplo, cualquier información de otro dragón, esto es porque ese dragón me confió esa información de él, y si se la cuento a alguien sin que él me haya dado el permiso de hacerlo estaría insultando la confianza que él me tuvo al decírmelo– esta explicación comenzó a calmar un poco a las mane 6 ya que era algo con mucho sentido –además hay muchos secretos de nuestra historia y nuestra cultura que no quieren que ninguna especie conozca, en especial los ponys– estas palabras hicieron que la mayoría de las mane 6 paran sus orejas y vieran a spike con una mirada bastante amenazante y también hicieron que spike se maldijera a sí mismo por hablar de mas

–Twi: y exactamente ¿a qué te refieres con eso?–

–rarity: si spike, ¿Qué tienen de malo los ponys?–

–spike: ahh… bueno… pues… – a spike se le había formado un nudo en la garganta debido a las penetrantes miradas de sus compañeras.

–AJ: más vale que hables ahora dulzura, porque si sigues callado te va a ir muy mal–

– spike: (suspiro) está bien se los diré, pero no les gustara– las mane 6 escuchaban atentas esperando la explicación de spike –desde hace cientos de milenios los dragones han considerado a los ponys como los seres más débiles del mundo, principalmente porque estos nunca han tenido una actitud guerrera sino pacifista ante los problemas, y como los dragones son conocidos como los máximos guerreros veían esto como una debilidad, y así han seguido pensando aun con el pasar de los siglos, y el hecho de que los ponys sean actualmente una de las especies más abundantes del mundo solo los enfurece mas, solo con la llegada de las princesas esto ha cambiado un poco, pero aun así los dragones siguen viendo a los ponys como seres débiles que no merecen su confianza ni su respeto– estas palabras hacían que algunas de las chicas se sintieran indignadas, otras incluso furiosas –créanme lo más difícil de mi estancia con los dragones no fue el entrenamiento, tener que aprender sus costumbres o lo que sea, lo más difícil era tener que soportar como algunos dragones solo se la pasaban hablando pestes de los ponys, me sentía insultado y enojado, créanme que era algo insoportable, (suspiro) pero saben que, no podía decir nada al respecto– decía mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la pierna y la cabeza sobre la mano, esas palabras desconcertaron a las man algunas las enfurecieron –

–RD: no puedo creerlo spike, acaso estás diciendo que ellos nos insultaban y tu no hacías nada–

–spike: si efectivamente ellos se atrevían a insultarlas a ustedes, no lo habría soportado, pero lo que ellos hacían era insultar a los ponys en general, así que no podía decirles nada–

–AJ: ¿pero, porque no? explícate–

–spike: ¡porque si lo hacía me sentiría como un hipócrita!– estas palabras y el alto tono en el que spike las dijo, dejaron sin palabras a sus amigas quienes solo lo miraban con incredulidad –(suspiro) en un principio ellos hablaban mal de los ponys solo para hacerme enojar, pero no quería problemas innecesarios así que simplemente me callaba, después empecé a aprender mas y mas de los dragones y entendí que su actitud soberbia no venia sola, ya que lo que algunos dragones habían hecho y logrado era increíble, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo no era diferente a esos dragones que insultaban a los ponys, eso me molestaba porque sabía que ellos estaban equivocados porque no conocían de verdad lo que podían hacer los ponys ya que no sabían nada de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo yo siempre rechace a los dragones porque creía que sabia como eran y no me moleste en conocer esa parte de mi herencia, al final yo era igual a ellos y me avergoncé de todas esas veces que los maldije mentalmente cuando insultaban a los ponys, así que decidí que no respondería a sus insultos a menos de que ellos estuvieran insultando directamente a alguien que conozco o a las princesas, de otro modo no haría nada– las chicas inmediatamente se sintieron muy mal, ellas por un segundo habían desconfiado de spike al malinterpretar sus palabras, todas estaban calladas pensando la forma de disculparse con spike, hasta que spike hablo –no se preocupen no tienen que disculparse–

–Twi: pero…–

–spike: fui yo quien no se expreso bien, es que no me gusta hablar de ese tema– todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir –(suspiro) escuchen, que tal si olvidamos el tema y vamos al pueblo, hace mucho que no vengo y quisiera saber qué cosas han cambiado– después de decir eso todos se calmaron y decidieron ir al pueblo, al llegar muchos de los que vieron a spike lo saludaron y decían que se alegraban de que haya vuelto, tras varios saludos finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca –

–spike: se ve más grande que la última vez–

–Twi: si es que han empezado a venir más gente desde hace un tiempo y tuve que ampliar el lugar, espera deja que busque mi llave–

–spike: no hace falta yo tengo una–

–Twi: ¿en serio?–

–spike: ¿Qué? Pensabas que perdería la llave que me diste antes de irme, eso no pasaría nunca– twilight sintió mucha alegría al oír eso, pero en ese momento su alegría cambio por preocupación ya que se acordó de quien estaba detrás de esa puerta y también lo que pasaría después, de hecho las demás también lo sabían pero se mantenían calladas, 4 de ellas lo hacían porque creían que sería divertido ver lo que va a pasar y 1 porque no estaba segura si debía meterse en ese asunto [creo que es obvio quien es esa no] –

–Twi: spike espera, deja que la abra yo–

–spike: vamos twilight no hace falta que seas tan cortes, puedo hacerlo solo– decía mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta –

–Twi: ¡spike espera!–

–spike: ¿porque?– decía mientras ingresaba a la casa –

– ¿?: ¡TWILIGHT!– una figura misteriosa se abalanzo sobre spike abrazándolo y besándolo, por suerte para él la diferencia de más o menos 15cm de altura con el misterioso personaje hiso que en vez de besarle los labios, le besara la base del cuello, aun así era una situación bastante incómoda ya que se creó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, lo único que se oía eran los intentos de pinkie pie, rainbow y applejack de acallar sus risas, también había una mirada preocupada por parte de de fluttershy y twilight, una expresión de confusa incomodidad de spike y una mirada de disgusto por parte de rarity, al final fue spike quien rompió el silencio[esto solo paso en unos 3 seg.] –

–spike: eehhh… disculpa ¿podrías dejar de besarme el cuello?– la figura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba besando a twilight y dio un salto hacia atrás –

– ¿?: ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú y donde está twilight?!–

–spike: ¡¿TRIXIE, POR LAS PRINCESAS QUE HACES AQUI?!–

–trixie: ¡¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?! Y NO CAMBIES DE TEMA, DIME DONDE ESTA TWILIGHT O LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE TE LO SACARA A LA FUERZA– decía la ya no tan misteriosa figura mientras se preparaba para usar su magia –

–Twi: ¡trixie espera!– decía twilight mientras salía de atrás de spike –

–trixie: twilight, me alegra que estés bien, pensé que esa lagartija te había comido– este comentario causo que twilight pusiera una cara de disgusto y le diera un tic en el ojo –

–Twi: ¡escucha sin importar quien sea no permitiré que nadie hable mal de spike, y eso te incluye a ti, entiendes!– decía twilight bastante molesta a trixie, esta estaba confundida ya que no es normal que twilight se enoje así, entonces se acordó de algo –

–trixie: espera ¿spike?, no es el nombre del pequeño dragón que vivía antes contigo y por el cual muchas veces te la pasabas llorando cuando te ponías ebria en las noches, uy creo que hable de mas– [les recuerdo que actualmente spike tiene 24 años, así que twilight tiene como 30 más o menos, así que no sería raro que antes de eso tomara bebidas alcohólicas]

–Twi: ¡TRIXIE!– gritaba twilight con la cara completamente roja ya que trixie había contado algo muy personal, spike por otro lado estaba muy confundido y se agarraba el puente de la nariz para evitar una jaqueca –

–spike: escuchen, de momento quiero que dejemos de lado ese asunto de acuerdo, sino me va a dar una jaqueca tamaño discord, de momento solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué esta trixie aquí?– decía mientras miraba a trixie con una expresión cansada, twilight quería responder pero no le salían las palabras, para su suerte o su desgracia trixie fue más rápida con su lengua –

–trixie: acaso necesito una razón para vivir con mi novia– a pesar de esta declaración twilight no se veía avergonzada, más bien parecía que le había pedido prestada su piel a big mac, mientras que la cara de spike se definía con 3 letras, WTF –

–spike: espera acaso me estás diciendo que tu…– apuntando a trixie –y tu…– apuntando a twilight, trixie simplemente asentía con la cabeza, mientras por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que fue roto de una forma muy peculiar –pshh, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA– de todas las reacciones posibles esta fue menos esperada ya que spike se encontraba retorciéndose de risa en el piso, no hace falta mencionar que a trixie no le gusto nada esta reacción – ¡¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?, ¡escucha, como te sigas riendo así te juro por las princesas que voy a convertirte en un bolso!– gritaba trixie mientras era contenida por twilight, que estaba extrañada por la reacción de spike –

–spike: lo siento, lo siento, jajaja, no me estaba burlando ni nada, es solo que esto es tan irónico que no pude aguantar la risa–

–trixie y twilight: ¿irónico?– decían aun mas confundidas y no solo ellas las demás estaban igual –

–spike: si, por que me parece simplemente increíble que twilight esté en una relación ya que ella nunca ha podido entender el amor, se la pasaba diciendo que no entendía porque algunos ponys actúan como idiotas cuando se enamoran, yo siempre le dije que cuando le llagara lo iba a entender y ella siempre me respondía que eso nunca iba a pasar– mientras oía esto trixie miraba de manera incriminatoria a twilight, quien solo miraba a otro lado con un pequeño rubor en la cara –y ahora el solo hecho de pensar que no solo está en una relación, sino que esta con una yegua que es su polo opuesto en personalidad es algo que jamás creí que pasaría, jajajajaja– mientras oía esto a twilight se le dividían las emociones, ya que por un lado le molestaba que spike se riera de esa forma ya que esa sería su forma de decir "te lo dije", pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierto alivio ya que esa reacción es algo que habría esperado de spike, lo que significaba que a pesar de todo spike seguía siendo el mismo –pero ya enserio, ¿Cuándo fue que trixie llego a ponyville? –

–twi: bueno ella llego hace unos 7 años, dijo que quería enmendar su pasado y queríamos ayudarla, aunque al principio fue difícil al final pudimos arreglar las cosas, pero como ella no tenia donde dormir se quedo en mi casa y… pues… una cosa llevo a la otra y…–

–spike: no hace falta que me des los detalles twilight– decía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y mirando al piso, ya que intuía lo que había pasado y pero no quería tener una imagen mental, no hace falta mencionar que twilight estaba igual que el–

–trixie: lo cierto es que conocer a twilight fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ella tengo un hermoso lugar para vivir, una carrera muy buena en el mundo del espectáculo, seguro has oído de mis funciones, soy bastante famosa– decía infando el pecho en señal de orgullo –

–spike: de hecho no, nunca me han interesado los espectáculos de magia, así que no me entero de esas cosas– su respuesta solo provoco que a trixie le diera un tic en el ojo ya que a pesar de los años trixie sigue teniendo un gran ego, pero decidió calmarse ya que spike es el hermano de twilight –

–trixie: bueno no importa, como decía, además de tener un hogar y un buen empleo actualmente soy la discípula de la princesa luna–

–spike: ¡¿QUÉ, LO ESTAS DICIENDO ENSERIO?!–

–trixie: claro que si, hace mucho que deje de ser una mentirosa–

–spike: pero ¿Cómo paso?–

–trixie: fue unos 3 meses después de que twilight iniciamos nuestra relación, ella tenía una reunión informal con las princesas y decidió llevarme, después de hablar durante un tiempo luna y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, además que le impresiono mis habilidades mágicas, lo cual por cierto me honro mucho, y entonces decidió hacerme su aprendiz, debo decir que la princesa luna es una gran mentora y me ha enseñado mucho, no puedo decir cuánto la aprecio–

–spike: me alegro de oír eso, se ve que las cosas les están yendo muy bien–

–trixie: si así es, por cierto me he estado preguntando, ¿a ti no te importa que twilight tenga una relación con una yegua, en vez de un semental?– twilight se preocupo al oír esa pregunta, ya que un mal habito de trixie al cual jamás se ha acostumbrado a pesar de los años es que cuando a ella no le agrada alguien siempre busca algún motivo para iniciar una pelea, pero aunque sabía que esto podía terminar mal una parte de ella quería saber que pensaba spike sobre esto, y aunque ella no sabía que iba a decir era obvio que trixie ya tenía su lengua lista para actuar, mientras las demás solo disfrutaban el espectáculo –

–spike: sinceramente, no me importa– decía reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con total indiferencia a la pregunta –

–trixie: ¡escúchame bien lagartija, no me importa lo que digas de nosotras, no dejaremos nuestra relación solo porque a ti no te agrade, así que puedes tomar tu opinión y metértela por…! Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?– decía evidentemente confundida, mientras spike estaba dudoso de responder

–spike: pues… que no me importa–

–trixie: ¿lo dices enserio?, es que muchas veces twilight y yo tenemos problemas por nuestra relación, así que pensé que q ti también te disgustaría– decía mientras acariciaba su brazo en señal de vergüenza–

–spike: escucha, si hay algo que yo estuve deseando durante estos años es que twilight finalmente encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz, y si ese alguien eres tu o cualquier otra yegua no veo razón para estar en contra– tanto trixie como twilight se sentían felices por las palabras de spike, aunque trixie no comprendía porque le importaba lo que le digiera ese dragón, pero no le dio mucha importancia –además incluso si tuviera algo en contra no tengo ningún derecho a decirles nada– esta declaración confunde un poco a las chicas–

–trixie: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes derecho a decirnos nada?–

–spike: (suspiro) trixie, estuve lejos por 10 años y ustedes han estado juntas 7 de esos años, si han estado juntas todo ese tiempo, de verdad crees que yo podría simplemente aparecer y decirles que dejen de estar juntas, créeme jamás haría algo así– una vez mas todos se sorprendieron por la declaración, ya que demostraba una gran madures de parte de spike, entonces se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta –

– (toc toc) twi: ¿quién podrá ser?–

–¿? Y ¿?: ¡sorpresa!– dijeron las 2 figuras mientras entraban a la casa –

– Twi: ¡shinning armor! ¡Cadence!–

–Cadence: y no te olvides de tu sobrina– decía dejando ver a una pequeña unicornio blanca con crin de color violeta y azul de no más d años –

–twi: pero si es daylight heart ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?– decía abrazando a su sobrina–

–daylight: pero si soy tu única sobrina, tía–

–Twi: pero aun así te adoro, y por cierto ¿te acuerdas de cómo va?– la pequeña asintió vivazmente –bueno muéstrame–

–Cadence: les importa si me uno–

–twi: claro, ahora todas juntas watch?v=9xwMw-dz4rU [imagínenselo como puedan, yo solo pongo la canción ya que me da paja escribirla XD] –

–shinning: ¿de verdad no se cansan de hacer eso?– decía con una media sonrisa en la cara mientras las otras 3 respondían con un no al unisonó –jeje, increíble–

–twi: ¿pero porque no me avisaron que vendrían? Habría preparado algo–

–Cadence: es que tanto shinning armor como yo tuvimos suerte y pudimos tomarnos un día libre de nuestras responsabilidades, así que decidimos darte una sorpresa ya que como te he dicho antes, me gusta poder verte sin que el destino de eqüestria penda de un hilo– las 2 se rieron ante ese afirmación –y ¿te gusto la sorpresa?–

–twi: debo decir que es la 2ª mejor sorpresa que recibido este día– esta declaración confundió a la alegre familia –

–shinning: espera ¿la 2ª?, pero que pudo ser la 1ª–

–spike: lo siento shinning y Cadence pero yo me llevo el premio a la mejor sorpresa del día– dijo apareciendo frente a la pareja haciendo que se quedaran sin habla y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrados por quien estaba frente a ellos –

–shi y ca: ¡spike!– gritaron muy alegres yendo a donde estaba el dragón, cabe destacar que la pequeña daylight estaba confusa por el comportamiento de sus padres–

–Cadence: no puedo creerlo, mira cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un adulto–

–spike: técnicamente, me faltan unos 200 años más para ser considerado un adulto pero gracias, y tu Cadence estas aun más bella de lo que recuerdo– con decir esto Cadence se sonrojo un poco y rarity paro sus orejas cuando lo escucho, pero decidió quedarse callada por ahora–

–shinning: oye spike no es educado estar coqueteando con las esposas de otros– decía shinning armor con un fingido tono de celos y una media sonrisa en la cara –

–spike: no estaba tratando de coquetear con nadie solo dije lo que es cierto, o acaso tú me lo vas a negar–

–shinning: oye, cuando tienes razón, tienes razón– los 3 solo atinaron a reírse por esa declaración –ven aquí pequeño tonto– dijo para después agarrarlo del cuello con el brazo y frotarle el puño en su cabeza –

–spike: bueno ya, fue divertido, pero deja de frotare la cabeza ¿sí?– y mientras spike forcejaba para sacarse a shinning armor de encima la pequeña daylight estaba bastante desconcertada por el extraño dragón al cual sus padres le tenían tanta confianza –

–daylight: mama, papa ¿Quién es él?– decía atrás de las piernas de twilight con un poco de miedo ante el extraño visitante–

–shinning: lo siento pequeña, te presento a tu tío spike–

–spike: para ser precisos mi nombre completo ahora es spike draconic sparkle, claro si no les molesta–

–twi: por supuesto que no, de hecho te queda muy bien– decía twilight sin poder evitar que una lagrima de felicidad rodara por su mejilla –

–daylight: ¿spike? ¿No era ese el nombre del dragón que vivía antes contigo tía twilight?–

–spike: ¿le hablaron de mí?–

–shinning: solo algunas cosas, esperábamos que tú le contaras lo demás–

–daylight: me dijeron que te fuiste 5 años antes de que yo naciera ¿porque?– decía la pequeña con gran inocencia que hacía que a spike le fuera difícil responderle –

–spike: bueno pequeña es complicado (suspiro) que tuve algunos problemas que tenía que resolver por mí mismo, así que me tuve que ir pero no esperaba es que mi viaje fuera a ser tan largo, pero he vuelto y no pienso irme a ningún lado y espero que podamos conocernos los 2, claro si me lo permites– decía agachándose y extendiéndole la garra a modo de amistad, la cual la pequeña daylight con un poco de miedo pero también con confianza tomo, pero entonces alguien apareció por detrás del dragón para cortar con tanta dulzura –

–trixie: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, todos nos alegramos de que este dragón regresara pero no se olviden de los demás ¿bien?–

–daylight: ¡tía trixie!– saltando a abrazarla –

–spike: "¿Por qué tiene que arruinar mi momento emotivo con daylight?"– [Para que los lectores y yo XD, no se olviden de los demás personajes] –"¿quien dijo eso?, ¿acaso fue mi imaginación?, bueno no importa"–

–trixie: hola pequeña, haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi–

–daylight: soy 1,5 cm más alta y la más alta de mi clase– decía con gran orgullo la pequeña –

–Cadence: no tienes que ser tan presumida pequeña–

–trixie: me alegra volver a verte Cadence– bajando un segundo daylight para abrasar a Cadence –

–Cadence: a mí también me alegra y perdón por ignorarte es que ver de nuevo a spike nos sorprendió tanto que no nos dimos cuenta–

–trixie: no te preocupes lo entiendo, (susurro) además hay alguien que no me importa si me ignora–

–shinning: si vas a hablar de mí al menos se mas discreta– decía shinning armor con una mirada desafiante –

–trixie: hola cuñado– decía con gran sarcasmo en la voz –veo que sigues tan estirado como siempre–

–shinning: y tu también estas tan descarada como siempre– las miradas de los 2 eran tan fuertes que hasta se podían ver descargas eléctricas entre ellos –

–Cadence y twilight: (facepalm) no otra vez–

–spike: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué shinning armor y trixie no se llevan bien?–

–twi: (suspiro) recuerdas lo que dijo trixie de que hubo varios ponys que no veían con buenos ojos mi relación con ella– spike asintió –uno de ellos fue shinning armor– esto sorprendió a spike ya que aunque shinning armor fuera un militar no esperaba que fuera así de intolerante –pero no fue porque somos 2 yeguas– esto confundió a spike ya que si no era por eso ¿entonces porque? –De hecho la razón fue porque el siempre dijo que trixie era una mala influencia para mí y debido a eso y a sus personalidades tas obstinadas se han desencadenado muchas peleas entre esos 2, lo bueno es que con el tiempo y el nacimiento de daylight ellos 2 minimizaron las peleas, (suspiro) pero eso no evita esta que pelen cada vez que se ven, en especial porque daylight se lleva muy bien con trixie y al igual que conmigo piensa que ella podría ser una mala influencia para daylight, pero como sea de momento tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se salgan de control– diciendo esto twilight y Cadence fueron a tranquilizar a sus parejas las cuales se encontraban en un intercambio de insultos que iban desde insultos suaves, y término medio, a algunos que cuestionaban la hombría de shinning armor [imagínenselo ustedes que tengo mucha pereza XP], después de la intervención de twilight y Cadence finalmente pudieron calmar a shinning armor y trixie y decidieron sentarse un momento –

–twi: bueno ya que estamos todos calmados ¿Qué tal si les preparo unos bocadillos?–

–spike: deja que yo me encargue de eso twilight–

–twi: no es necesario spike, yo puedo encargarme, no tienes que molestarte–

–spike: no es ninguna molestia, sabes que me gusta cocinar, además tengo algunas nuevas recetas que los dejaran sin habla– diciendo esto, y haciendo tronar sus garras se fue a la cocina, una vez ahí los demás comenzaron a oír varios ruidos en la cocina y pensaron que a spike le había pasado algo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron una demostración de habilidades increíble, los utensilios y los ingredientes volaban y caían justo donde él lo quería, usando sus garras, cola e incluso de vez en cuando sus alas, una vez que termino todos dirigieron a la mesa para comer, y spike se dirigió a la mesa con varias bandejas de aperitivos que coloco en la mesa, cuando empezaron a comer no le podían creer a sus paladares –

–twi: esto esta delicioso–

–trixie: la gran y poderosa trixie no puede creer que exista tal delicia–

–RD: esto es 20, no 40, no 70, no ¡100% more cooler!–

–pinkie: esto es superduperhiperdiper delicioso–

–shinning: es verdaderamente exquisito– todos elogiaban la grandiosa comida de spike, este decidió buscar de las joyas que tenía en su reserva que por suerte seguían ahí, pasaron el rato comiendo y conversando, hasta que alguien toco la puerta –

– (toc toc) twi: ¿Quién será? ¿Alguno de ustedes espera a alguien?– todos negaron con la cabeza y twilight se dirigió a abrir la puerta, una vez que la abrió se encontró con alguien que hizo que tanto spike como shinning armor se levantaran de sus asientos con caras de asombro –

–spike y shinning: "no puede ser, ¿Qué hace el aquí?"–

– **fin del capitulo 2**–

* * *

¿Quien será este nuevo personaje?, ¿porque spike y shinning lo conocen?, ¿podrán shinning armor y trixie llevarse bien?, ¿le daré mas de 2 líneas de dialogo a los demás ponis?, ¿pondré mas de 2 caps. de este fic antes de que se acabe el año?, ¿dejaras de leer esto como si tuviera voz de imbécil?, las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo de "Eqüestria: el amanecer de la oscuridad. El silencio caerá"


End file.
